Decendent of the gods
by Jamester7
Summary: Clare finds out that she is a decendent and goes to a camp.. she meets someone from her past and makes new enemies and friends, with the help from her boyfriend Eli, and her friends Alli and Adam and the help of her new friends they have to face reality.
1. Demigods

Clare's pov:

Me and Alli found out yesterday we where demi-gods, now we are at the camp for half bloods. Me and Alli are in the same house. Before we got to go back to are house, we had to find out are parent.

"Oh my god, can you believe this" said Alli waiting in line with me to see who's kid we are.  
>"I no, I can't believe I grew up thinking this was a myth, but now it's true" I said with a smile.<br>"What did you say to Eli when you told him you were leaving?" asked Alli.  
>"I didn't" I replied.<br>"Clare, he is your boyfriend, what happens when he goes over your house and your not there?" asked Alli.  
>"He no's, because he is one to, he should be here" I said with a smile.<p>

Me and Alli where in the very back. I felt to strong arms around my waist and someone kissed my cheek.

"Hey beautiful" said Eli.  
>"Hey Eli" I said wraping my arms around his.<br>"So, you excited?" asked Eli.  
>"Yes and so is Alli" I said with a smile.<br>"Hey guys" said Adam coming up.  
>"Wait, your a demi-god to?" asked Alli.<br>"Yea, so is Drew" replied Adam.  
>"Ugh, Drew" said Alli with discust, she still hates him for cheating on her with Bianca.<p>

We where waiting in line until Alli was up. They had her spit in a cup and put it threw a machine and then wrote something down and handed the folded piece of paper to Alli. Alli got up and looked at me.

"Good luck, I'll wait for you outside, so we can see who's kid we are" said Alli with a smile and leaving.

I sat down in the chair and they repeated the process. I told Eli and Adam I'll meet them outside. I walked out and was greeted by Alli.

"Clare, this is the moment" said Alli.  
>"I no" I said with a smile.<br>"Don't you dare open the paper without us" said Eli coming out the room with Adam.  
>"Okay, on the count of 3. 1,2,3" said Alli. We all un folded the papers.<p>

Alli squealed.

"Oh my god, guess who I have" said Alli with a smile.  
>"Who?" me, Adam, and Eli asked.<br>"I'm the daughter of Aphrodite, the goddess of love" said Alli.  
>"Wow, I'm falling in love" joked Adam.<br>"Haha very funny Adam, Clare who do you have?" asked Alli.  
>"I'm the daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom" I said with a smile.<br>"What about you Eli?" asked Alli.  
>"I'm the son of Hades, the king of the underworld" smirked Eli.<br>"Wow, I was right, I do got a big scary boyfriend" I said kissing Eli.  
>"Apparently" said Eli wiggling his eye brows, which made me laugh.<br>"What about you Adam?" I asked.  
>"I'm the son of Nike, the goddess of victory" smiled Adam.<br>"Cool" said Alli with a smile.

We laughed then we all found out we where gonna be in the same house. When we got to the house room 201, we saw other people from degrassi there. Jenna, Fitz, K.C, Bianca, Drew and Fiona.

"Hey Alli" said Drew.  
>"Ugh" said Alli with discust. "So, before you walked in we where gonna tell eachother who are parent is" smiled Bianca.<br>"Okay, me first, I'm the daughter of Artemis, the virgin goddess" said Jenna.

Alli laughed.

"What?" asked Jenna.  
>"Your not a virgin" laughed Alli.<br>"So and I have powers like I can hunt, wilderness, wild animals, childbirth, and plague and I'm associated with the moon and I have a cousin" said Jenna.  
>"Who?" asked Drew.<br>"I don't no, who ever the son of Apollo is" smiled Jenna.  
>"Okay, me next I'm the daughter of Dionysus, god of wine, parties, festivals, madness, civilization, drunkness, and pleasure at a young age" smiled Bianca. This god fited her.<br>"So, you can make wine?" asked Fitz.  
>"Yup, all the things I just said I can do" replied Bianca.<br>"Sweet" smiled Fitz.  
>"Okay, Drew your turn" said Jenna.<br>"Okay, I'm the son of Hermes, god of travel, messenger, trade, thievery, cunning wiles, language, writing, diplomacy, athletics, and animal husbandary and I can fly" said Drew with amazment.  
>"That's awesome" said K.C.<br>"Okay, your turn K.C" said Bianca.  
>"Okay, I'm the son of Eros, the god of love, he is the god of pure love and on valentines day he is cupid" said K.C.<br>"Ha, your gonna be cupid" laughed Drew.  
>"Shut up!" yelled K.C.<br>"Okay Fitz, your turn" said Drew.  
>"I'm the son of Apollo, god of music, healing, plague, prohecies, poetry, archery and assoiciated with the sun, light, and the truth and he also has a twin sister named Artemis, so it looks like me and Jenna are cousins" said Fitz.<br>"Yay" smiled Jenna.  
>"Okay, your turn Adam" said Fiona.<br>"Okay, I'm the son of Nike, goddess of victory" smiled Adam.  
>"Wow, that is so cool" said Drew.<br>"I no, Alli your turn" said Adam.  
>"Yay, I'm the daughter of Aphrodite, the goddess of love and she has a son named Eros so K.C me and you are related" laughed Alli.<br>"Cool" said K.C with a smile.  
>"Clare, your turn" said Bianca.<br>"Okay, I'm the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, warfare, battle strategy, heroic, endeavour, handicrafts, and reason" I said with a smile.  
>"That is awesome" said Jenna with a smile.<br>"Okay emo boy, your up" said Fitz.  
>"Fine, I'm the son of Hades, king of the underworld and god of the dead and the hidden wealth of the earth and by the looks of it I have a futerneral twin sister, but she like droped off the face of the earth when she was born" finished Eli.<br>"Eli my man, what ever I do I'm sorry just don't kill me, I'm sorry for bullying you back at degrassi, I take it all back" a panick Fitz said.  
>"Ha, who is the threat now" laughed Eli.<br>"You, but dude seriously friends" smiled Fitz.  
>"I don't no, anyway the only person left is Fiona" smirked Eli.<br>"I'm the daughter of Zeus, the king of the gods, the ruler of Mount Olympus, and the god of the sky, weather, thunder, law, order, and fate and me and Eli are cousins" smiled Fiona.  
>"Same with you Fiona, what ever I do, I apoligize" said Fitz.<br>"One question" said Bianca.  
>"What is it?" asked Jenna.<br>"Eli, did it say who your sister was or just said she droped off the face of the earth when she was born?" asked Bianca.  
>"Just says she droped off the face of the earth" said Eli, he sounded sad.<br>"Wow, I have two cousin's and one is missing, damn" said Fiona.

We all went to pick out are rooms. The girls had one side of the hall and the other side of the hall was the boys rooms. I walked in mine and it had dark blue wall paper and blue silk sheets and blanket. There was a note on the door saying the room was silent proof, to give the kids there privacy and I had my own bathroom. I might like it here after all. 


	2. Charisma

Clare's pov:

I was in my room when I got bored, so I walked to Eli's room and knocked. When I walked in I saw Eli reading his piece of paper from earlier. I closed and locked the door and sat next to him.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked rubbing his back.  
>"What if she is dead?" asked Eli looking at me it looked like he was gonna cry.<br>"Who?" I asked confused.  
>"My twin sister, just because it says we don't look alike we are twins, but what if she is dead?" asked Eli.<br>"Don't think like that okay, she is probably out there" I said trying to make him feel better.  
>"Maybe your right, what would I do with out you?" asked Eli.<br>"Nothing" I smiled.

Eli leaned in and kissed me. The kiss started out slow then got tense. Eli threw the paper on the floor and climbed on top of me. The kiss was just geting good until someone knocked on the door. I got up and answered it. When I did I saw Fitz.

"Hey" I said leting him come in.  
>"Yea, Alli said to get down stairs, it's important" said Fitz rolling his eyes.<br>"Why, what does she want?" I asked.  
>"Have no clue, all I no is that she was gonna open the window and she was laughing and she said to come get you it was important" said Fitz leaving.<p>

I looked at Eli and we shrugged and we then walked down stairs.

"Yes Alli" I said when I was down stairs.  
>"Come here, quick" said Alli with a worried look.<p>

I walked over and looked out the window and was in shock, when I saw my cousin Charisma standing there looking at the paper in her hand.

"What is it?" asked Jenna.  
>"My cousin Charisma is here" I ran outside.<p>

I looked behind me and the whole house was behind me. I walked over to Charisma and tapped her. She turned around and smiled. She still had those blue eyes, with the black hair, and she still wore dark eye make up, with her glasses, and her black attire.

"Hey Clare" said Charisma smiling.  
>"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.<br>"Oh, I found out I was a demi-god" said Charisma.  
>"Oh" I said.<br>"So, who are your friends?" asked Charisma.  
>"Adam, Alli, my boyfriend Eli, Fitz, Bianca, K.C, Jenna, Fiona, and Drew" I said pointing to them.<br>"Cool, so who is your parent?" asked Charisma.  
>"Athena, you?" I asked.<br>"Cool, I'm the daughter of Hades" said Charisma with a smile.  
>"CHARISMA!" yelled Owen waving her over.<br>"Bye" said Charisma leaving.

Charisma walked away and I turned around and looked at Eli.

"Looks like you just found your twin sister" I said.  
>"Yea" said Eli with a frown.<br>"What's wrong?" asked Jenna.  
>"I can't date Clare now" said Eli upset.<br>"Why?" I asked confused.  
>"Clare, she is your cousin and she is apparently my twin" said Eli.<br>"Eli, me and Charisma where adopted into the same family, we really aren't related" I said with a small laugh.  
>"THANK GOD" sighed Eli.<br>"Yay" squealed Fiona.  
>"What?" asked Drew.<br>"I found my other cousin, she wasn't missing" Fiona smiled.

We all laughed and walked back into the house and sat down and talked. Until Eli got up and left. I followed him out.

"Where are you going?" I asked grabing his hand.  
>"Gonna introduce myself" said Eli walking to Charisma's house.<br>"Your gonna tell her your her brother anit you?" I asked walking behind him.  
>"Maybe" said Eli.<p>

We continued to walked until we got to the house 203. Eli knocked on the door and Owen answered.

"Daughter of Athena" said Owen with a smile.  
>"Hi and who is your parent?" I asked with a smile.<br>"Poseidon, god of the sea, rivers, floods, droughts, storms, earthquakes, and horse" smiled Owen.  
>"Okay, is Charisma here?" asked Eli.<br>"Yea, CHARISMA DOOR!" yelled Owen into the house.

Moments later Charisma was at the door and Owen left.

"Hey, Clare and Eli right?" asked Charisma making sure. I noded.  
>"Yea, um hi did that paper that they gave you with your parent say if you had any siblings?" asked Eli.<br>"Yea, it said I had a furternal twin brother, why?" asked Charisma confused.

Eli took out his paper and un folded it and handed it to Charisma and she read it and smiled.

"So your my brother?" she asked with a smirk.  
>"Guess so" Eli replied with the same smirk.<br>"Can I ask you something?" asked Charisma talking to Eli.  
>"Yea, sure" said Eli.<br>"Do you mind if I, um hug you?" asked Charisma nervous.  
>"Yea, Clare?" Eli asked me.<br>"Go ahead, she is your sister" I smiled.

Charisma and Eli huged. The hug lasted 20 seconds. They haven't seen eachother in 16 years and they where enjoying eachother's company. They pulled away and looked at eachother.

"Clare, even though we aren't really related, doesn't mean I'm not gonna still call you my cousin" said Charisma.  
>"Same here" I replied with a smile.<br>"Well I should let you go, Eli wanna hang out tomorrow and get to no eachother?" asked Charisma.  
>"I wouldn't miss it" smirked Eli.<br>"Okay, goodnight" said Charisma.  
>"Night" replied me and Eli.<p>

With that Charisma went in and shut the door and me and Eli started walking back to the house.

"You like her" I said teasing.  
>"Yea, she seems cool" said Eli.<br>"She is, but you will find out tomorrow" I said with a smile.  
>"Thanks Clare, for leting me" smiled Eli.<br>"Well you deserve to get to no her, you haven't seen her in 16 years" I said.  
>"Thanks" said Eli kissing me.<p>

We walked into the house and sat down by the fire in eachothers arms. 


	3. What the hell is this

*Next day*

Eli's pov:

Today me and my sister Charisma are gonna hang out. She told me to pick her up at her house at 11:00. Right now it is 10:45. I got dressed in my oringinal black attire. I walked down stairs to get breakfast. I put a bagel in the toaster and waited. When it finally poped up I put on cream cheese. I walked out of the house and walked to Charisma's house. I knocked on the door and Charisma answered with a black dress that came to her knee's and black heels.

"Hey, ready to go?" I asked.  
>"Hey" said Charisma shuting her door.<p>

We started walking away from the house.

"So, I no this might be a stupid question, but what's your favorite color?" I asked.  
>"That is a stupid question, but I will say black and red" said Charisma.<br>"Me to, but without the red" I laughed.  
>She laughed also " Do you have a favorite band?" asked Charisma.<br>"Yea, dead hand" I said taking a bite out of my bagel.  
>"Me to, I love there one song paisley jacket" smiled Charisma.<br>"Me to, we have alot in common" I said finishing off my bagel.  
>"Do you read comics, or play video games?" asked Charisma.<br>"Yea, I like to read comics and I love video games" I said with a smirk.  
>"Okay, which comic book and video game do you like?" asked Charisma.<br>"The goon for the comic and for the video game I would say grand theft auto" I said with a smile.

She put her arm around my shoulder and mine went to her waist.

"Eli, this will be the start of something beautiful" laughed Charisma.  
>"Yea, it is" I laughed also.<p>

We continued to get to no eachother.

Clare's pov:

I was siting on the steps to the house, when I saw a girl by a tree crying. I walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Clare Edwards and you are" I said kneeling down infront of her.  
>"Lilith Coleman" said Lilith.<br>"Why are you crying?" I asked concerned.  
>"Cause everyone is making fun of me because of who my parent is" she replied.<br>"And who is your parent?" I asked.  
>"Medusa" Lilith said.<br>"Wow, I'm sorry" I said.  
>"Who is yours?" asked Lilith wiping her tears.<br>"Athena" I said standing up.  
>"Wow" said Lilith.<br>"Yea, hey, do you wanna maybe hang out, my boyfriend is with his sister geting to no her" I said.  
>"Really?" asked Lilith with a smile.<br>"Yea, come on" I said walking with her.

We walked and talked. We bumped into Charisma and Eli.

"Eli" I said kissing him.  
>"Hey Clare, who is your friend?" asked Eli looking at Lilith.<br>"Lilith, the daughter of Medusa" I said.  
>"Nice to meet you" said Lilith shaking Eli and Charisma's hand.<br>"Lilith, this is my boyfriend Eli and his sister, who used to be my cousin, Charisma" I said.  
>"Hi" said Charisma.<br>"Well, we should go, bye Eli and Charisma" I said pulling Lilith with me.

Eli's pov:

Wow that Lilith girl is beautiful, but I also have a girlfriend a girl who I never want to lose. It's probably just a crush.

Lilith's pov:

Wow that Eli kid is really hot. If he wasn't dating Clare I would totally date him.

Clare's pov:

Me and Lilith had a great time today. Right now I'm in my room when there was a knock on my door. I got up and answered it and saw Eli.

"Hey" I said kissing him.  
>"Hey" he said coming in.<p>

I closed and locked the door. Eli sat on my bed and I sat next to him.

"So, what did you think of Lilith?" I asked with a smile.  
>"She seems cool and pretty" said Eli with a smirk.<p>

My smile droped. No this can't happen again. First K.C, now Eli.

"She is" I said sad.  
>"Clare, I still love you okay" said Eli with a smirk.<br>I faked a smile "Okay" I said.

*2 weeks later*

Eli's pov:

I was siting by the rock near the lake that they have here. Right now it was 9:00 at night. Someone sat down beside me and when I looked I saw Lilith.

"Hey" I said with a smile.  
>"Hey" she smiled back.<br>"What are you doing out here at night?" I asked.  
>"Couldn't sleep" she replied.<br>"Same" I said.

We sat there talking and laughing and then the un thinkable happened, we kissed. The kiss was just geting heated when we got interupted.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" yelled Clare with tears falling.  
>I got up "Clare this isn't what it looked like, I swear" I said pleading.<br>"No, I knew you liked her and she liked you" said Clare with more tears.  
>"Clare, please" I said begging.<br>"No, we are over" Clare choaked out.  
>"Clare, no" I said grabing her hands but she ripped them out of mine.<br>"No, enjoy your precious Lilith" said Clare as she walked away.

I turned back to Lilith who was now standing.

"Eli I'm so sor-" I cut her off.  
>"No you ruined the best thing in my life" I said with hate in my voice.<br>"Eli I di-" I cut her off again.  
>"NO, just stay away from me" I said running after Clare.<p>

I got back to the house and no one was down stairs. I ran up to Clare's room and knocked on the door. No answer. Then I walked in and no one was there. I walked to the bed and sat down and cried.

Clare's pov:

I ran away after I saw Eli and Lilith. I ran to Charisma's house cause I no Eli would run after me. I knocked on the door and a tired Owen answered the door.

"Is Charisma here?" I asked still crying.  
>"Yea, come in" Owen sounded concerned.<p>

I sat on the couch as he got Charisma. Seconds later Charisma came down with Owen behind her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Charisma concerned.  
>"I saw Eli and Lilith kissing by the lake" I said crying more.<br>"Wait, the daughter of Medusa?" asked Owen it looked like he was gonna laugh.  
>"Yea" I said crying more.<p>

Charisma sat down next to me and let me cry on her.

"Can I stay here tonight, I don't wanna face your brother?" I asked.  
>"Yea, you can sleep in my room with me" said Charisma helping me up.<p>

Owen said goodnight and we went up stairs to her room. She let me change into pajamas and we went to sleep.

Authors note: I got the idea of Medusa having a daughter by my friend and co- writer Claudia Montague. Hope you liked it.


	4. What can't take the heat

*Next day*

Clare's pov:

I woke up in Charisma's bed with Charisma sleeping. I used her bathroom and when I came out Charisma was gone. I layed back down and stared and the cieling.

Charisma's pov:

I woke up and Clare was in the bathroom. I walked down stairs to see my other house mates Riley, Zane, and Owen eating breakfast.

"Hey, how is Clare doing?" asked Owen.  
>"She woke up at 2 in the morning crying, but I think she will be fine" I said.<br>"Wait, Clare slept here, I didn't no you knew her" said Zane.  
>"Yea, we where both adopted into the same family and her boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend is the son of Hades, so we are twin brother and sister" I said geting a cup of orange juice.<br>"Wow" said Riley.  
>"Yea, so if anyone from room 201 comes by, say she isn't here, she is to depressed to see anyone" I said pouring Clare a cup also.<br>"Got it" they all said.

I noded and left to go upstairs. When I got there Clare was crying. I put down mine and her juice and huged her.

"It hurts so much" sobed Clare.  
>"I no, you will get threw this" I said rubing her back.<br>"I can't believe this has happened again" sobed Clare.  
>"Why, what happened before?" I asked.<br>"The same thing happened last year, with K.C when he cheated on me with Jenna" she choaked out.  
>"RILEY, ZANE, AND OWEN COME HERE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.<p>

Owen, Zane, and Riley came in.

"What's wrong?" asked Riley.  
>"Stay with Clare, I'll be back" I said walking out.<p>

I walked out of the house and to house 201. I knocked on the door and Jenna answered. I walked passed her and saw Fitz, Bianca, Alli, Drew, Adam, and Jenna, no Eli.

"Where the hell is Eli" I spat.  
>"He wasn't in his room" said Adam.<br>"ELI!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Everyone looked like I was crazy and seconds later Eli came down the steps with blood shot eyes.

"What?" asked Eli he sounded like he was crying.

I walked over to him a slaped him across the face hard.

"WHAT THE HELL CHARISMA!" yelled Eli.  
>"How could you, you sick bastard" I spat.<p>

Fitz held me back and Adam tryed to calm down Eli.

"What happened?" asked K.C.  
>"Why don't you ask Eli, oh he can't his lips might be busy" I spat.<br>"What is she talking about?" asked Bianca.  
>"Eli cheated on Clare, with Medusa's daughter Lilith" I said heating up.<br>"I was caught in the moment, I love Clare" said Eli crying.  
>"LOVE CLARE, BULL SHIT!" I yelled.<p>

My eyes got red and my arms glowed red, cause I was about to light someone on fire and Fitz moved along with Adam. I threw fire at Eli's pants and he put it out.

"What, can't take the heat" I spat.  
>"Stop Charisma, where is Clare?" asked Eli.<br>"Up your ass and around the corner" I said walking up to Clare's room.

I packed up some of Clare's stuff and when I turned around the whole house was there.

"What are you doing?" asked Eli.  
>"Clare is staying with me until her water works can be around you" I growled.<p>

I went down stairs and out the door.

"CHARISMA!" yelled Eli.  
>"WHAT!" I yelled back.<br>"Let me see her, please" Eli begged.  
>"No" I spat and walked into my house and locked the door.<p>

I went upstairs into my room and saw Clare crying on my bed and Riley, Zane, and Owen leting her cry on them.

"Hey" I said putting her bag down.  
>"What's that" choaked out Clare.<br>"Some stuff, your gonna stay here for a couple days" I said.  
>"Thanks" said Clare wiping her tears away.<br>"Yea and I kind of lite Eli on fire" I said laughing nervously.  
>"Okay" said Clare crying again.<p>

I dismissed Owen, Riley, and Zane and sat there with Clare, leting her cry.

Eli's pov:

When Charisma walked away, I went to her house and knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Owen answered seconds later.

"What Goldsworthy" said Owen.  
>"Where's Clare?" I asked not playing games.<br>"She doesn't want to see you" said Owen.  
>"Yea and who said that?" I asked.<br>"Clare, she has been cryng all day and night and now you want to talk, give her a couple of days then talk to her" said Owen.

I noded my head and left. I was walking until Lilith walked over.

"Eli, I'm sorry about last night" said Lilith.  
>"No, because of you the best thing in my life walked out of it" I spat.<br>"Eli I'm s-" I cut her off.  
>"NO, don't come near me, I hate you, I wish I never met you, if I didn't I would still have Clare and my twin sister will still talk to me" I spat angerly.<p>

Lilith walked away with tears, but I didn't care. When I turned around I came face to face with my house minus Clare.

"You really love Clare" said Alli.  
>"Yea, but because of Medusa's stupid daughter, I don't have her" I said walking back to the house.<br>"Well give Clare a few days, then win her back" said Adam.

I noded and continued to walk until I reached the house.

No one's pov:

But what Eli didn't no was that Charisma and Clare were watching the whole thing.

**Authors note: Review and u get a new chapter. Hope u liked it.**


	5. I love Clare

Clare's pov:

Me and Charisma where shocked when he said that. I turned to her and she looked like she was in thought.

"Charisma, do you think he really loves me?" I asked.  
>"Yea, when I went over there this morning, the mention of your name he lite up" she laughed.<br>"Do you think I should make up with him?" I asked not noing.  
>"Not yet, first spend a couple of days without him and make him hurt" said Charisma.<br>"Okay, what do we do first?" I asked.  
>"Well first, get ready, we are going to go for a walk" said Charisma with a smile.<p>

I went into the bathroom and took my bag Charisma gave me in there. I pulled out a button up blouse with short shorts to match and flates. I walked out and me and Charisma left. Charisma was already dressed so we could just leave. When we walked out of the house I saw Eli on the step of my house reading a book. Charisma gave me a nod that said 'your gonna be okay'. I noded back. We started to walk and when we passed the house Eli looked up and threw his book on the step and followed behind me.

"Clare, can we talk please?" asked Eli begging.  
>"No" I said as I kept walking.<br>"Please Clare, let me explain?" asked Eli.

I turned around.

"You got too minutes and make it quick" I said.  
>"Yes, me and Lilith kissed okay and I'm sorry and I'm gonna regret it okay, but I want you back, I can't live without you" said Eli taking my hands I ripped them out of his hands again.<br>"I'm sorry Eli, but we are over" I said trying to hold back tears.  
>"No Clare pl-" I cut him off by slaping him.<br>"No, we are over, have fun with Lilith" I said taking Charisma and walked away.

Eli's pov:

I fucked up big time. Clare hit me in the face and I knew she was serious. I walked back to the house picked up my book and walked into the house.

"Hey man" said Adam.  
>"Hi" I said cocky.<br>"Whoa, is this a bad time to tell you Lilith is in your room?" asked Drew.  
>"WHAT!" I yelled pissed.<br>"Yea, we tried to stop her but it was no use" said K.C.

I ran upstairs and I knew everyone was following me. I busted into my room and saw Lilith on my bed.

"Eli, hi" said Lilith getting up and trying to touch me.  
>"What are you doing here?" I asked pissed.<br>"Wanted to see you and apparently your friends" she said. Everyone was watching me.

I grabed her arms and slamed her against the wall.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!" I asked yelling.  
>"Cause, I just said I wanted to see you" said Lilith.<br>"NO, YOU RUINED MY LIFE, THE LOVE OF MY LIFE HATES ME, BECAUSE OF YOU!" I yelled.  
>"But she knew we liked eachother" said Lilith.<br>"SEE, THAT IS WHERE YOU ARE WRONG, MY HEART AND SOUL BELONGS WITH CLARE, BUT YOU TOOK THAT FROM ME!" I yelled.  
>"You love me" said Lilith full of her self.<br>"No, I love Clare Diane Edwards, not some fucking slut who wants to get laid" I spat.  
>"Eli li-" I cut her off.<br>"No, get out now or your ass is getting lite on fire" I spat.

She had tears in her eyes and shook her head no.

"Eli we ha-" I cut her off again.  
>"LILITH, there will never be an us, there will always be me and Clare, but you had to take it away from me" I said about to cry.<br>"Eli we ha-" I cut her off AGAIN.  
>"No, I wish you never came here, just last week me and Clare where making out and feeding eachother food, but now she hits me in the face, telling me we are over and ignoring me, you ruined EVERYTHING!" I yelled.<br>"I didn't mean t-" I cut her off.  
>"Just GO, NOW!" I yelled.<p>

She left and I walked over to my bed and sat down.

"Dude, it's gonna be okay" said Adam.  
>"No, it's not, I love Clare so much that it hurts, I don't even look at another girl like I look at her" I said and now tears where falling.<br>"We no" said Alli.  
>"I want her back" I said putting my face in my hands.<br>"Just give her time" said Adam.  
>"Time, TIME I AM, BUT WHEN I SEE HER I WANT TO KISS HER, BUT BECAUSE OF WHORE BAG, SHE IS GONE AND SHE WON'T TAKE ME BACK ADAM!" I yelled.<p>

Adam dismissed everyone and locked the door and sat next to me.

"Eli, she will forgive you" said Adam.  
>"No she won't, she hates me" I said crying.<br>"But sooner or later, she will" said Adam.  
>"I wish it was sooner" I said crying.<p>

Adam pulled me to him and let me cry on him. I cried and he rubed my back telling me she will forgive you. I want her back, I need her back, I wish Lilith just died and I will never have to see her again. When I stoped crying, I got on pajamas and went to sleep. I dreamed of me and Clare and all of our memories.

*Next morning*

Still Eli's pov:

I woke up and felt like crying again. I got a black dead hand shirt, with black skinnys, boxers, socks, and my converse and jumped into the shower. I washed my hair and body and when I was finished I sat in the tub with the water falling on me and cried. I want Clare back, I want my sister back.

Charisma's pov:

I woke up and jumped into the shower. When I was finished I put on a black dress that tied around my neck and black sandles. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Clare still sleeping. I brushed my hair and walked out. I walked out of my house and walked towards Eli's house. I knocked on the door and Adam answered.

"Hey Charisma" said Adam letting me in.  
>"Hi, where is Eli?" I asked.<br>"In his room, he wanted to be alone last night, and he cried himself to sleep" said Adam.

I walked up the stairs and found Eli's room. I walked in and I heard the shower running. I closed the door and sat on the bed and waited. Moments later Eli came out looking down with his clothes on. I got up and hugged him. It took him a couple of minutes but he hugged back.

"Charisma?" asked Eli he sounded happy.  
>"Eli, I'm sorry" I said.<br>"It's okay, your here now" said Eli I felt tears hit my shoulder.  
>"I heard everything" I said crying now.<br>"When?" asked Eli he sounded confused.

I pulled away to look at him.

"When you were outside, yelling at Lilith" I said.  
>"You did?" asked Eli with a smile.<br>"Yea, now I need to ask you something?" I asked siting on his bed.  
>"Anything" said Eli joining me on the bed.<br>"What happened that night and don't lie to me" I said.  
>"Me and Lilith were talking and laughing, we got caught in the moment and kissed and then Clare came" said Eli looking down.<br>"That's all, you weren't like dry humping her?" I asked.  
>"No, I love Clare with everything I have, but she won't take me back" said Eli he started crying again.<br>"It's okay Eli" I said holding his hand and putting my head on his shoulder.  
>"It hurts so much, I want it to end already" said Eli crying more.<br>"It will, I promise" I said.

Me and Eli sat there for an hour. I said I'll see him later and I left the house. I walked back to my house and went to my room. I walked in and Clare was up and dressed reading a book.

"Hey" I said closing the door.  
>"Hey, where were you?" asked Clare closing the book.<br>"I went to see Eli" I said joining her on the bed.  
>"Oh, why?" she asked.<br>"To see what happened" I said.  
>"And let me guess, he said she came on to him" said Clare.<br>"No, he said they were laughing and talking and they kissed, he said he was caught in the moment and then you came" I said.  
>"Oh" said Clare looking down.<p>

Just then Clare ran out and I looked out the window. I knew she was gonna see Eli and I let her.

Clare's pov:

I ran out of Charisma's house and ran to mine. I walked threw the door and saw everyone down stairs besides Eli.

"Clare, your back" said Alli.  
>"Yea, I need to speak to Eli" I said running up the stairs.<p>

I went to Eli's room and walked threw the door. When I did Eli was looking out the window holding a picture of me and him.

"Eli" I said closing the door.  
>"Clare" said Eli his eyes lite up like a christmas tree.<br>"We need to talk" I said crossing my arms and leaning against the wall.  
>"Okay" said Eli putting the picture down.<br>"Charisma told me what happened" I said looking at him.  
>"Clare, everything I said was true" said Eli pleading.<br>"Did you want to kiss Lilith?" I asked.  
>"No, I admit I thought she was pretty, but I love you, yes I did get carried away with that kiss, I no I screwed up, but if I had a time machine I would go back and make sure that kiss never happened" said Eli he had tears falling from his eyes.<p>

Thats all it took for me to crack. I ran to him and kissed him. He kissed me back and smiled against the kiss. I put my tongue in his mouth and our tongues wrestled, but mine won. We pulled away for air. Are forheads touching.

"I missed you Clare" said Eli.  
>"I missed you to Eli" I said.<br>"Does this mean you forgive me and we are a couple again?" asked Eli taking his forhead off mine and had hope in his eyes.  
>"Yes, but if you kiss someone else, we are over and I will not give you a second chance" I said laying down the law.<br>"Done" said Eli happy.

He hugged me tight. I was happy me and Eli are together again. I love him and he loves me. Nothing will get in the way, I'll make sure of it.


	6. What do you mean she's missing

*Continuing where we left off*

Still Clare's pov:

I pulled away from Eli's embrace and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Eli.  
>"To go get my stuff from Charisma's" I said walking out of the door.<p>

I walked down stairs and outside. I started walking towards Charisma's house, until Lilith came out of no where.

"What?" I asked.  
>"Eli was meant to be with me, not some auburn hair, who is Athena's daughter" said Lilith mad.<br>"No, he was mean't to be with me, not Medusa's fat ass daughter" I spat.  
>"Really, you want to go there?" asked Lilith steping closer.<br>"Yea, I do" I said geting to eye level with her.

Just then someone pulled my arm. I turned to see Eli. I ripped my arm out of his hand and went closer to Lilith.

"Clare, let's go" said Eli trying to stop the stare off.  
>"No" I said facing Lilith again.<br>"Eli, baby, just go wait inside" said Lilith flirting.  
>"Lilith, get a fucking hobby" said Eli geting pissed.<br>"Nope" said Lilith with a smile.  
>"Leave my boyfriend alone" I said geting pissed.<br>"Oh, so you go back out?" asked Lilith.  
>"Yes" I said angry.<br>"Well, I'll just have to break you guys up again, now won't I" said Lilith.  
>"Lilith, go find another boy to steal away from there girlfriends" I spat.<p>

Lilith was about to hit me, but out of no where Charisma came and punched her in the face and Lilith went down.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Lilith wiping the blood from her nose.  
>"For trying to hit my cousin" said Charisma geting pissed.<br>"Really, so what are you protecting her from me?" asked Lilith geting to her feet.  
>"Yup" said Charisma.<br>"And how will you do that?" asked Lilith.  
>"Like this" said Charisma.<p>

Charisma lite Lilith's shorts on fire and Lilith stoped, droped, and rolled. Charisma laughed as did me and Eli.

"Never mess, with the daughter of Hades" said Charisma.  
>"Never mess, with the daughter of Medusa" said Lilith.<br>"And what will you do?" asked Charisma.  
>"This" said Lilith.<p>

She walked over to Charisma and touched her elbow and nothing happened.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Charisma entertained.  
>"Your suppose to fall asleep" said Lilith going harder.<p>

Charisma grabed her elbow and did it and Lilith passed out on the ground.

"Ha, looks like that bitch is weak" said Charisma.  
>"Thanks" I said with a smile.<br>"No problem, I'll see you later" said Charisma giving me a hug and kissing Eli on the cheek.

She waved and left. Me and Eli walked back into our house and up stairs in his room. I locked the door and we sat on his bed.

"So..." I said with a smile.  
>"So..." Eli mocked.<p>

Me and Eli kissed and it was getting heated. We layed on are sides and continued to kiss. The kiss started getting really heated and me and Eli were having sex.

Charisma's pov:

It was night time now and I was walking around by myself. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to walk around. I heard noises behind me and when I would turn around, there was nothing. I heard the noise again and turned around. When I turned to my front, Lilith was right there.

"Hello, Charisma" said Lilith with an evil smile.  
>"Hello, bitch face Lilith" I smirked.<p>

She hit me with something hard and before I knew it, I was unconsious.

*2 hours later*

Still Charisma's pov:

I woke up in a dark cellar. I looked around and saw nothing but darkness. Until a light went on and Lilith came out of no where.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked pissed.  
>"Eli, but I can't have him if his precious sister and girlfriend is in my way" spat Lilith.<br>"They will no I'm missing" I said.  
>"Yes, but the time they figure it out, you will be gone" said Lilith with an evil smile.<br>"Where am I?" I asked looking around.  
>"We're still at the camp, but people never come to this side of the camp, so no one will hear you" said Lilith.<br>"You really are a bitch" I said pissed.  
>"Don't care" Lilith left after that.<p>

I sat down in a corner and put my legs up to my chest and put my head in my knees.

Clare's pov:

*Next morning*

I woke up naked in Eli's bed. I looked at him and he was awake.

"Hey beautiful" said Eli kissing my lips.  
>"Hey" I smiled.<br>"So, are you okay?" asked Eli.  
>"Yea, thank god these rooms are silent proof" I said with a laugh.<br>"Yes, but I mean't are you sore?" asked Eli.  
>"Yea, between the legs, but I'm sure it's nothing" I said.<p>

Eli went under the blankets. I was confused. Eli seperated my legs and put his tongue inside of me. I was trying to hold back a moan but failed. Then I relised what he was doing, he was getting rid of my soreness and it was working. When he was done he came back up and looked at me.

"Better?" asked Eli.  
>"Much" I said.<p>

I kissed him and then someone knocked on the door. Me and Eli got dressed. Eli put on pajama pants and had no shirt, while I had his boxers and a shirt. I answered the door and saw Adam.

"Hey" I said.  
>"Come down stairs, quick" said Adam leaving.<p>

I looked at Eli and he shrugged. We walked down stairs and I saw Riley, Zane, and Owen.

"Hey" I said.  
>"Clare, have you seen Charisma?" asked Zane.<br>"No, why?" I asked confused.  
>"Clare, Charisma is missing" said Owen.<br>"What do you mean she's missing?" I asked, tears were falling.

I looked at Eli and he was crying.

"What do you mean?" I asked.  
>"Last night, Charisma was going to go for a walk and she never came back, we started to look for her this morning and we found this" said Riley holding up Charisma's ring she wears on her thumb like Eli.<br>"No, how could this happen?" I asked crying harder.  
>"We don't no" said Owen.<p>

I fell to the floor and cried. Eli came and wraped his arms around me and cried with me. Just then Owen lifted my head up.

"Don't worry Clare, we will find her" said Owen with a small smile.  
>"Thanks Owen" I said with a smile.<p>

He nodded and him, Riley, and Zane left. I got up and went to my room and got dressed into jeans with a pink hollister shirt and chucks. I went down stairs and out the door. I started walking around. I found Lilith by the tree I meet her at. I walked over to her and she looked up.

"Hey Clare" she smiled.  
>"Cut the crap, do you no were Charisma is?" I asked.<br>"No, havent seen her, why?" asked Lilith.  
>"Because she is missing" I said.<br>"Well no, if you would excuse me, I have to go" said Lilith getting up and leaving.

I walked back to the house and sat down on the couch and stared off into space.

Charisma's pov:

I started throwing fire at the walls and nothing. The fire won't light the walls on fire. UGH. Just then Lilith came back.

"Well, Clare no's your missing" said Lilith.  
>"Told you they will figure it out" I said smiling.<br>"Yes, but like I said, no one ever comes here, so no one will look for you here" said Lilith.  
>"Someone will" I said pissed.<br>"Who?" asked Lilith with a smile.  
>"Eli, Clare someone" I said.<br>"We'll see about that" said Lilith.

She turned around to leave and I lite the bottom of her hair on fire and she left. I laughed to myself.

Lilith's pov:

I was walking and boys were saying I was on fire and I just blew kisses. Then some guy came up.

"Hey hot stuff" I said flirting.  
>"Your on fire" said the mistery guy.<br>"Aww, thanks" I said touching his arm.  
>"No, your hair is literally on fire" said the boy.<p>

I ran screaming. I jumped into the lake and when I came back up I touched my hair and it was short. I screamed and knew exatley who did this. Charisma. I walked back to where I was keeping her. I walked in and she was leaning against the wall.

"You bitch, you lite my hair on fire" I spat.  
>She laughed when she saw me "Well that look, looks better" said Charisma.<br>"Ugh, your gonna pay" I said leaving.

Oh she will pay for this, I will make sure of it.

A/N: hope you enjoyed. Review if you want another chapter.


	7. Did you find my sister

Eli's pov:

It's been two days since Charisma went missing. We checked all over the camp and nothing. Some one inside the camp had to do it, because mortals can't come in here. I missed her so much and I'm gonna find her. I went downstairs to eat breakfast and only Bianca and Fitz were down there.

"Hey Eli" said Bianca.  
>"Hi" I said pouring orange juice.<br>"Still no luck?" asked Fitz.  
>"Nope, the camp directors think it was an inside job, because mortals can't come in here" I said drinking my juice.<br>"Yea, we kind of thought that" said Bianca.  
>"Do they have any leads?" asked Fitz.<br>"Nope" I replied.  
>"Did she have any enemies?" asked Bianca.<br>"Yea, Lilith, and they questioned her already and they went to Lilith's house and they confirmed she was there all night" I sighed.  
>"Do you think there covering?" asked Fitz.<br>"No, every one hates Lilith in this camp, when she eats lunch she eats by herself cause no one likes her" I said.  
>"Wow, harsh" laughed Bianca.<p>

Charisma's pov:

I woke up and I'm still in this god damn cellar. Lilith walked threw the door a couple minutes later.

"What now?" I asked.  
>"Nothing, but I got questioned for your disappearence" smiled Lilith.<br>"They no it's you" I said.  
>"Yes, but I threatened everyone in my house to say I was there all night and they did" smiled Lilith again.<br>"Your a bitch" I spat.  
>"Don't care, give me your shirt" said Lilith.<br>"No, then it will leave me in my black tank top, jeans and boots" I said pissed.  
>"So" said Lilith.<p>

Lilith walked over to me and pulled my shirt off and left. I was now in a tank top, jeans and black boots. Bitch. I'm gonna get her and she will not see it coming.

Lilith's pov:

I walked out of the place I stored Charisma and walked to the lake I kissed Eli at. I placed Charisma's shirt by the water and I took out a knife and cut my leg and let the blood go to the ground. I walked back to my house. The camp directors were gonna search for her again, so I didn't care.

Eli's pov:

I was talking to Bianca and Fitz. Today the camp directors were gonna search for Charisma again. 10 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it and saw 3 camp directors.

"Hello Mr. Goldsworthy" said Lily.  
>"Did you find my sister?" I asked.<br>"We have good news and bad news" replied Lily.  
>"Which is?" I asked hoping they found her.<br>"The bad news is we found this by the river" said Lily pulling Charisma's shirt she was wearing when she beat up Lilith.

I started to cry. Bianca and Fitz came over.

"We also found blood" said the other camp director Ryan. I cried harder.  
>"The good news is we didn't find her body in the river" said Lily.<br>"Thanks" I said taking Charisma's shirt and walking up stairs.

Once I got in my room I slid down the wall and cried. Moments later, Bianca came in and let me cry on her her. Bianca sat there trying to calm me down, but I couldn't, my sister could be dead. Bianca cried with me.

Clare's pov:

I woke up and went down stairs and when I was walking down Adam, Fiona, K.C, Jenna, Drew and Alli were walking down also. We found Fitz down stairs.

"Hey" I said confused.  
>"Hi" said Fitz he sounded sad.<br>"Whats wrong?" asked Fiona.  
>"Clare, the camp directors came by this morning when me, Bianca, and Eli were down here" said Fitz.<br>"What did they say?" I asked.  
>"Clare, when Charisma beat up Lilith, was she wearing a black shirt with a white heart?" asked Fitz.<br>"Yea, why" I was confused now.  
>"Because, they found that shirt by the river, along with blood, but they said that her body wasn't in the river" said Fitz.<p>

I broke down in tears. Alli let me cry on her.

"Eli did the same thing, he took the shirt and ran up stairs and Bianca went to check on him" said Fitz.

I nodded and got up. I walked up stairs and knocked on Eli's door. Bianca answered.

"Come in, I think he needs you" said Bianca steping aside and leting me in.  
>"Thanks" I said.<p>

She nodded and left and I walked in and closed the door and sat down next to Eli. Eli saw me and got up and hugged me tightly. we sat there crying with eachother.

"Clare who would do this?" asked Eli crying harder.  
>"I don't no" I cried to.<p>

Charisma's pov:

I was siting on the floor when Lilith walked in.

"Well everyone thinks your dead" smiled Lilith.  
>"What do you mean, all they found was my shirt" I said getting pissed.<br>"Yes, but I also cut my leg and made it look like it was your blood" laughed Lilith.

I ran over to her and pinned her to the wall.

"Let me out of here, NOW!" I yelled.  
>"No" Lilith said pushing me to the ground.<p>

She walked out and I got up and she shut the door. I started banging on the door, but nothing. I walked to a dark corner and sat there. I pulled my legs up to my chest and put my face in my hands and started to cry. Eli thinks I'm dead, Clare does two, everyone does all because of Lilith.

A/N: Enjoy.


	8. Want to reconsider that answer

Charisma's pov:

I have been missing for a week and a half. Damn Lilith. I can't stand it in here anymore, I'm going crazy. I want to see my family and friends. Lilith walked in.

"Here" said Lilith giving me water and an apple.  
>"Lilith, just let me go, I need to see Eli" I said.<br>"No, he will be mine" spat Lilith.  
>"Then, I'll stay out of your way okay, but I bet Eli is dying right now because I'm gone" I said.<br>"He is" smiled Lilith.  
>"Your so evil" I said.<br>"Yup" responded Lilith.

She left and I sat there crying again. I can't take it anymore.

Eli's pov:

I was siting there thinking of who could have done this and the same name came up. Lilith. I walked out of the house and to the woods. I saw Lilith cleaning a cut on her leg. I walked over.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" I asked.  
>"Oh, I just scraped myself" smiled Lilith.<br>"Oh, it looks deep, did it bleed?" I asked.  
>"Yea, but it's better now, but I have to go" said Lilith geting up.<br>"Bye" I said leaving.

Once i saw Lilith out of my site, I ran to her house. I knocked on the door and Anya answered.

"Hey Eli" said Anya.

I walked in and I saw Holly J and Wesley on the couch looking.

"We need to talk" I said.  
>"About?" asked Holly J.<br>"Did Lilith threaten you?" I asked.  
>"N-no" stuttered Anya.<br>"Don't lie, my sister could be dead, if you no anything, please tell me" I begged.  
>"She was the one that took Charisma" said Anya.<br>"I knew she did, but she had me fooled" I said in discust.  
>"She threatened to kill us, we would have told you, but she is Medusa's daughter" said Holly J.<br>"Thank you so much" I said. "Your welcome" said Anya.

I ran out of the house and back to mine. Everyone was down stairs.

"Guys, we need to talk" I said out of breath.  
>"About?" asked Drew.<br>"Lilith took Charisma" I said.  
>"How do you no?" asked Jenna confused.<br>"I went over to her house and I asked her house mates and they admited everything" I said.  
>"That's great" smiled Clare.<br>"I no" I looked out the window and I saw Lilith under a tree reading.  
>"Guys, there she is" I said pointing.<br>"Let's go" said Alli.

We walked out of the house and to Lilith. She looked up.

"How may I help you?" asked Lilith.  
>"Where's my sister?" I asked.<br>"I don't no what your talking about" said Lilith.  
>"I'm not in the mood for games, where the hell is my sister!" I yelled.<br>"I don't no" said Lilith.

Alli and Bianca griped her up and punched her until she started bleeding.

"Now, where is Charisma?" asked Bianca.  
>"I don't no" said Lilith.<p>

Just then water hit her and she almost drowned and the water fell on the floor and Lilith gasped for breath. We turned to see Owen, Riley, and Zane.

"Where is she?" asked Owen.  
>"I told you" said Lilith.<p>

My eyes got red and Lilith got scared.

"Bianca, hold her arm" I said.

Bianca did as told. My hand was lite red and I placed my hand on her arm and she cried out in pain.

"I'll keep my hand here until you tell me where she is" I spat.  
>"Fine, I took her, okay!" yelled Lilith.<br>"Yup, now your gonna show us where she is" I spat.  
>"No" said Lilith.<p>

My hand got hotter and she cried out again.

"Want to reconsider that answer?" I asked.  
>"Fine" said Lilith.<p>

We walked and Bianca and Alli held on to her so she didn't pull anything. Hopefully she is where she takes us.

Charisma's pov:

I was losing energy because I haven't eaten in a week and a half. Yea Lilith brings me food and water, but I don't trust her, so I don't eat or drink it. I layed down on my side and I felt my eyes closing. I knew I was dying from hunger. I'm gonna miss everyone.

Eli's pov:

We walked to the part of the camp that is off limits. She took us to a cellar and unlocked the door. We walked down stairs and we came to a door. Lilith unlocked the door.

"She's in here" said Lilith.  
>"Where, I don't see her" I said.<p>

She turned on the light and I looked in the room. I looked in the one corner and I saw Charisma. She looked pale.

"Charisma!" I yelled.

I ran over to her and shook her, but nothing. I felt her pulse and she was barly breathing. I picked her up bridal style and walked over to the door.

"We need to get her to the hospital wing" I said walking out.  
>"What about Lilith?" asked Alli.<br>"Take her to the camp directors and tell them what happened" I said running to the hospital wing.

I finally made it and they took her right back. I waited to see the news on her. The doctor came out.

"Eli Goldsworthy" said a middle age women.  
>"That's me, how is she?" I asked.<br>"She is stable, but since she hasn't eaten in a week and a half she is still unconsious" replied the doctor.  
>"Can I see her, please" I begged.<br>"Yes, yes you can" smiled the lady.

I gave her my thanks and went to Charisma's room. I saw her and I couldn't help but cry. She looked pale and un healthy. I pulled up a chair and sat next to her. I grabed her hand in mine and started to speak.

"Hey Charis, I'm happy I found you, I missed you so much and I don't want you to leave me" I started.  
>"Even though we just met, I really care about you no matter what" I stated.<br>"Your my twin sister and I will always love you" I finished in tears.

I placed a kiss on her hand and started to walked to the door until I heard something.

"E-e-eli" stuttered Charisma.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed.**


	9. I'm glad you found me

Eli's pov:

"E-e-eli" I heard Charisma say.

I turned around and saw her eyes open. I ran over to the bed and hugged her.

"Charisma, I missed you so much" I cried in her shoulder.  
>"I did to" Charisma said.<p>

I pulled away and looked at her.

"Where am I?" asked Charisma.  
>"The hospital wing" I replied.<br>"How did I get here?" asked Charisma confused.  
>"Well we found out from Lilith's house that she kidnapped you, so I used my powers on Lilith and she showed us where you were" I smiled.<p>

She smiled back.

"I'm glad you found me, I was going crazy down there" laughed Charisma.

I laughed also.

"Where's Clare?" asked Charisma.  
>"She went with Alli and Bianca too take Lilith to the camp directors" I sighed.<br>"I'm hoping she will get kicked out" Charisma said.  
>"Same here" I replied.<p>

We sat around talking when Clare walked in.

"Charisma!" yelled Clare giving her a hug.  
>"Hey Clare" smiled Charisma.<br>"How are you feeling?" asked Clare.  
>"Okay, but I'm starving" replied Charisma.<br>"Did Lilith not feed you, that bitch" Clare got pissed.  
>"No, she gave me food I just never ate it" Charisma looked down.<br>"Why?" I asked confused.  
>"You don't think I would eat anything she gave me, did you" Charisma laughed.<br>"True" Clare laughed also.

I also laughed. After are laughter died down I went to go get her something to eat. I walked out of the room and towards the caf were I saw Adam, Fitz, Drew, and Alli. They saw me and waved me over.

"So, how is Charisma?" asked Drew.  
>"She is awake and we talked and now I'm getting her food" I replied.<br>"Right, she didn't eat" said Alli.  
>"Well she said Lilith gave her food, but she didn't trust her enough to eat it so I'm gonna get her something" I said.<br>"Awwww that's sweet" gushed Alli.  
>"Okay well, I'm gonna get her something" I said getting up.<br>"Wait, what room is she in?" asked Adam.  
>"She is in room 729" I replied.<br>"Okay, we will see you there" said Fitz.

I nodded and went to the food. I got her a cheese burger and I remebered she liked cesar salad, so I got her that to, with a pepsi. I paid for it and walked back to Charisma's room. Clare was still there talking to Charisma.

"I'm back" I smirked.  
>"Hi" smiled Charisma and Clare.<br>"I'm just going to go to the caf. for some food" said Clare getting up.  
>"Gotcha, Alli, Adam, Fitz, and Drew are down there to" I replied.<br>"Okay" smiled Clare.

She gave me a quick kiss on the lips and left. I gave Charisma her food.

"You are a life saver" Charisma said.  
>"I no" I laughed.<br>"You didn't get your self anything?" asked Charisma.  
>"No, I'm not hungry" I replied.<br>"Okay" smiled Charisma.

She ate her cesar salad and her cheese burger and we talked until visiting hours were over. I gave her a kiss on the cheek good bye and walked back to my house. I think I can sleep well tonight knowing that Charisma is safe. Right.

**A.N: sorry for not updating. But will Charisma be safe find out next.**


	10. I'm pregnant

*5 months later*

Eli's pov:

Lilith was sent to god's jail and sentenced to death. Charisma is now dating Fitz and me and Clare are still going strong. No one in our house is dating besides me, Clare, and Fitz. I was outside when Charisma came over.

"Hey brother" she smiled.  
>"Hey sister" I smirked.<br>"I'm bored, wanna take a walk?" she asked.

Ever since the incident I didn't trust Charisma walking alone. We would always secretly follow her or we would go with her.

"Sure, come on" I said.

Me and Charisma walked by the lake.

"So, you and Clare still going strong i see" she said.  
>"Yup, we are happy and I never thought I would see the day where my twin sister would date someone I used to hate" I chuckled.<p>

That's true ever since Charisma and Fitz started dating, me and Fitz became friends.

"Your not funny E" I laugh at the nickname Charisma gave me 'E' it fit.  
>"Yes I am, Charis" I smirked.<p>

We continued to walk down by the lake.

"So, why did you ask me of all people to take a walk with?" I asked.  
>"What a sister can't hang out with her brother?" asked Charisma.<br>"No you can, but seriously with you there is always a perk" I said.  
>"Fine there is, but I don't want you to get mad" said Charisma.<br>"I won't, I promise" I said.  
>"I'm pregnant" she smiled.<p>

I stoped dead in my tracks and looked at my sister.

"What?" I asked.  
>"I said I'm pregnant" she repeated.<br>"How long have you known?" I asked.  
>"Since 2 days ago and yes Fitz know's" she replied.<p>

I hugged her and smiled, my baby sister is pregnant. We heard a 'aw' behind us. We turned around to see Clare.

"Hey" I kissed her.  
>"Hey, Charisma did you tell him?" she asked.<br>"Yes, did you?" Charisma asked back.  
>"Tell me what?" I asked.<br>"Not only is Charisma pregnant, I am to" Clare smiled.  
>"Oh my god Clare that's great" I hugged her.<p>

*5 years later*

No one's pov:

Clare is 20 and Eli is 21. They had a son named Campbell Jacob Goldsworthy. There son has half Clare's powers and half Eli's. Clare and Eli didn't want to give up the baby to complete strangers so they ended up keeping it. There baby is powerful along with Charisma and Fitz's daughter. If you have a baby and you are both decendent's, the baby will turn out powerful. Clare and Eli are happily married.

Charisma is 21 and Fitz is 21 also. They have a daughter named October Justine Fitzgerald. There daughter has half Charisma's powers and half Fitz's. They also didn't want to give the baby up so they kept her. She is also powerful like Eli and Clare's son. Charisma and Clare gave birth to their babys the same day which is funny. Both kids our 4. Fitz and Charisma are happily married.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed this is the last chapter.**


End file.
